For many years children have been swinging on swings attached to various types of playground equipment. Children around the world are entertained and have great fun while swinging. Throughout the years there have been many mishaps directly connected to the chain itself which is used for the children to hold onto with both hands holding one chain per hand to pull and gain momentum for swinging action.
Children have actually had many, mostly minor injuries sustained due to swing chains. These injuries include, a child's skin being pinched by the chain usually on the inner arms. In addition, children with long hair have had their hair caught in the chain's links and were actually stuck to the chain by their hair until a parent gets them untangled.
In addition, swing chains can be hard for small hands to hold onto and grasping a swing chain can hurt the palms of a child's hands. Fingers of small children can get caught in the chain's links and hurt the child.
Also, in addition, parents can take the swing chain cover to the public playground and attach them to the swing chains so that their children do not have to hold the germ covered swing chain that all the other kids have held previously. In addition, if the swing chain is hot from being in the sun, the swing chain cover covers the hot chain for a comfortable, soft hold instead of burning their small hands.
To the best of my knowledge and searching history, this product is not available on the market nor is there anything close to this product or the concept of its use available.
The above aforementioned lead to the need for a product that is safer, more comfortable, and much more fun than using the swing chain by itself.
Accordingly, what is needed is a swing chain cover that mitigates the aforementioned problems.